A Not So Fun New Year's
by Wings of Insanity
Summary: Levi and Eren are dating, Marco is about to confess to Jean, Erwin is about to propose to Hanji, Mikasa and Armin are on their way to visit. Can anything ruin this New Year's? Apparently yes, when Mikasa runs into one of the worst gangs out there, and gets kidnapped, it's up to everybody else to help save her. But, Levi knows this gang? How can this New Year's get any worse?


**Hey, hey everybody! This is a little drabble I made for New Year's! It was originally for Christmas but, I didn't finish it on time. It's a little angst-y and I think I went overboard with the crack but, who doesn't love a load of crack. I'm hoping for it to be a oneshot but, being the person I am, I'll probably make it a lot more complicated than it needs to be. Anyways, enjoy! Merry post Christmas! And Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or IHOP**

* * *

"Ugh." Eren groaned. It was the 30th of December and he had much rather Levi's arepartment, cuddling with him on the loveseat in his living room. Instead, he was stuck at his job at the local skate shop. He was a freshman in college and, it was still a good three days until Christmas Break. He watched Ymir as she crossed the room with five boxes in her arms as she kept staring at the petite blonde girl looking at the racks of T-shirts. Her nain e was Christa? Whatever, he wasn't straight anyway and, Ymir was the one with a crush on her. Although, she was really cute.

His shift just kept dragging on and on. It seemed like people were more grouchy during the Holiday season, what with Christmas over and New Year's approaching fast, at least twice a day, he would encounter customers who looked like a million people spit in their coffee before they entered. Today, in particular, an old man had wandered in by accident. It seemed as though the only thing he could talk about was how "repulsive", "disgusting", or "rebellious" the place was. Then, once the old guy had seen Ymir flirting with Christa, he had only gone off even more. Saying that the two were a shame to society in which Eren revolted back with a "_You're just jealous, you old pedophile. Don't go hitting on them now, I'm sure they'll gladly decline._"

Erwin, his boss, had come out and politely told the man to leave, and then of course, lecturing Eren. Eren only shrugged it off, saying that the man was disgusting and bothering other people instead of the other way around, and that he should have a GPS taped to his body. He sighed as Ymir came to stand next to him, she was refreshing to be around, since she was so quiet and, didn't like to interact much. He let his thoughts flow out as he opened his mouth to speak to her.

"I wish it was fucking Christmas right now."

"I wish I was fucking Christa right now."

"What?"

"What?"

Well, that was awkward. He watched as the clock finally portrayed _6:00 p.m._ He clocked out, before waving good bye to Ymir and exiting the store.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Levi's apartment, Hanji was currently lounged on Levi's loveseat, shuffling through his movie collection. They both worked at the same company, having been friends since middle school. They met Erwin once they entered high school and, the two had started going out once they entered their senior year of college. It had taken them long enough to get together. Hanji had brought a bunch of her work over just to annoy Levi and, it sure was working. Somewhere in the middle of all that annoying, Erwin had come over also. Levi stayed in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Just as Hanji was about to yell at Erwin to welcome him, Levi beat her to it. Although, it wasn't as much a greeting as opposed to a warning.

"Erwin, don't you fucking dare track mud into my house. Hanji! Come help me out!"

"Too late for that, Levi!" Erwin chuckled as he kicked his shoes off and tossed them aside. Hanji leaped up, giving Erwin a quick peck on the cheek before bounding off to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen, seeing Levi balancing a bowl of soup in his arms.

"Watcha' need Levi?"

"Help me out with the chicken. Are your hands clean? You reek. When was the last time you showered?"

Hanji shrugged, she proceeded to count on her fingers. One. Two.

"The fact that you have to count the days since you've showered on your fingers is fucking disgusting."

"Oh, I'm counting the years."

"Get out of my kitchen. You know what, get out of my fucking house. I'm getting a damn restraining order. That's fucking disgusting." Levi cringed in disgust.

Hanji cackled loudly. She slung her arm around Levi's shoulders, resulting him cringing even more and elbowing her in the stomach.

"I'm kidding! God, Levi. You crack me up."

"Get out."

"Why?" Hanji whined.

"Because, you're disgusting."

"I just took a shower though!"

"I don't fucking care. Go home and take another one because, you're sure as damn hell aren't taking one in mine."

"Ok, mommy."

"Don't call me that."

"Free country."

"Erwin! Come and get your crazy girlfriend off of me before, she dies!"

Hanji continued her maniacal laughing spree as Erwin waltzed into the kitchen with a shit eating grin on his face. The ladle in Levi's hand started to crack from him gripping it too hard. He proceeded to swing it at Erwin and Hanji.

* * *

Mikasa tugged her scarf tighter around her neck. She was driving Armin and herself up to New York to visit Eren for Christmas. Ever since they graduated high school, they had parted ways. Eren going to NYU and, Mikasa and Armin going to Harvard. It was about a three and a half hour ride. They still had about a half hour left and it seemed like Armin was bored out of his mind and trying to find different ways to change that.

"Hey, Mikasa?"

"What is it, Armin?"

"You sure you'll be okay around Levi?"

"No."

"Do it for Eren's sake?"

She sighed deeply. This was always a problem every year. She hated Levi. Fort taking Eren away from her. For putting such a radiant smile on Eren's face. But, she knew that he made Eren happy and that's all that mattered. She turned to face Armin and nodded. He smiled in return. Eren had been the only piece keeping them altogether. The Jaegers' had taken Armin and Mikasa in when they were only eight and, it had been eleven years since then. They were all freshmen in college now and, Carla and Grisha's deaths were far behind them now.

Her phone beeped, signaling that she had an incoming call. Eren's name flashed across the screen as she picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"What is it, Eren?"

"Don't you fucking start that. I already have Jean doing that to me everyday." Mikasa snickered silently but, next to her, Armin just burst out laughing. They could hear Eren sighing through the phone.

"Oh come on Eren, don't be a party pooper."

"Did you really just call me that? Anyway, are you guys almost here?"

"We've still got about twenty to twenty five minutes. Why do you ask?"

Armin jumped in before Eren could answer to Mikasa's question. "Need to know how much time you have left so you can go fuck your boyfriend?" He cackled after patting himself on the back. They soon found out that Jean was listening in to their conversation as his laughter could be heard through the phone along with a _"Good one, Armin!"_

"Armin, since when were you like this!?"

"Since you got a boyfriend and I got laid."

"You got laid before I did!?"

* * *

A loud knock echoed throughout Levi's house, causing him to stumble with the chicken in his arms almost falling. He set it down with a groan. _Looks like a baby elephant managed to find its way to my house_, he thought. He pulled off his gloves and set them down on the table before making his way to the front door. A sweet aroma filled Eren's nose as Levi opened the door. Eren pulled Levi in for an embrace, giving him a peck on the forehead before skipping off into the kitchen, eager to find the source of the smell. Levi, in turn, flinched and, shoved Eren out of the kitchen, turning to him.

"Go clean your hands before you step into my kitchen. I don't want another troll tromping around in my kitchen."

"What?"

"Long story, well, not a long story but, I just don't want to tell it."

"What?"

"Just go wash your damn hands."

Hanji came out of Levi's bathroom, hair dripping wet and grinning at Eren who looked very confused before heading over to Levi and playfully flinging her towel at Levi's rear. As a result, he hit her upside the head with a bowl, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious. Erwin came out not soon alter, shrugging at the sight of his unconscious girlfriend on the ground, while Eren sat on the ground near the bathroom, laughing. He walked over to Levi and scooped him up into the air, much like a baby.

"What the fuck are you doing, Eren? Put me down!"

"I'm _levi_tating you!" Eren giggled at his own joke while Levi glared at him.

". . ."

"Too soon?"

"No matter how long you wait, that will never be funny."

Eren stuck his tongue out playfully at Levi, in which Levi only rolled his eyes. He sat down next to Erwin on the couch where he currently resided. Erwin, Levi, and Hanji owned a company together. After they all finished college, they had agreed on starting a business together. Now, Recon Incorporated was one of the top fashion industries. Erwin had become CEO, Hanji, his secretary and, Levi, a consultant. They striked up a small conversation while Levi cooked.

A loud knock on Levi's front door interrupted them. All Eren heard was a loud neighing accompanied by a voice that he couldn't hear clearly. He shouted to Levi and Erwin announcing that he would be the one to get the front door before rushing to swing it open. There stood Jean and Marco. Marco started talking and was saying something Eren couldn't quite decipher because his attention was on Jean. He was staring at Jean disgustingly like he was some kind of diseased animal.

"Neigh neigh, motherfucker."

"What?"

"Neigh?"

Marco simply pushed his way past the both of them as they continued to bicker. He entered the kitchen snd set down the tray of lasagna he had made on the table where Erwin was setting it. The bickering by the front door finally stopped as Eren and Jean entered the kitchen but, that was short lived as Levi shooed them quickly out of the kitchen, calling them pigs who need to take a bath. Marco snickered at the display. He was always welcome in Levi's house, according to the man because, he was one of the cleanest beings he had ever met. There was a particular thought invading Marco's mind though.

He had taken a liking to Jean ever since they had met and, now it seemed like he was in love. God, life was a lot more than his parents had ever prepared him for. How was he supposed to tell Jean? He was extremely afraid of rejection. Levi made it seem so easy when he had confessed to Eren. Maybe he could help?

"Hey, Levi?"

"Yeah? What is it, Marco?"

"How did you tell Eren that you loved him?"

"I love you. Duh. I thought you were better than this, Marco." Levi chuckled teasingly.

Marco laughed, "No, I mean, weren't you nervous? Afraid of rejection at least?"

"I was. In fact, I couldn't even think straight for days just thinking about the possibilities of him rejecting me but, I went in for it. I didn't think at all. Rejection was far from my mind the moment I told him because, I knew he loved me back. Now I know that sounds pretty cheesy but, it's true."

Marco smiled softly, "Thank you, Levi"

"Not a problem, Marco."

Marco ran off into the living room where Jean was seated just as Eren entered. A suspicious glance was sent Levi's way. He simply waved it off and, was caught by surprise when Eren hugged him from behind.

"What's up with you today and all the affection?"

"I don't know, I'm just feeling affectionate-y. Can we have sex later?"

"What? Why?"

"Um, teenage hormones?"

"You're not a teenager anymore."

". . ."

"Your sister is coming over later, right?"

". . . maybe."

"Is that why?" Levi turned around, facing Eren and narrowed his eyes.

Eren only returned a sheepish smile. "Pfft, no."

A sigh made its way out of Levi's throat. "No."

"But, why?"

"If you're that desperate, go buy yourself a prostitute."

"But, you're the only one for me, Levi!"

* * *

The snow just kept coming and coming. It wouldn't stop and it would've been only twenty more minutes for them to make it to Levi's. It had come out of nowhere, suddenly hitting and enveloping them in white. Their car got stuck in the snow and now they were stuck waiting for the tow truck after being told that they would probably have to wait more than an hour due to the hundreds of cars that got stuck before them. It was freezing and there was no way to contact Eren and tell him that a snow storm had hit. Mikasa tugged her scarf tighter around her neck, she felt like she was going to choke due to how tightly it was wrapped by now. She stole a glance at Armin only to see him shivering, breathing out visible puffs of air. The heat in their car was turned on but, it didn't help very much. Maybe there was a place they could walk to up ahead?

There was an exit not too far from here, less than an eighth of a mile. They could walk there and she could use a payphone while Armin warmed up. Yeah. that sounded nice. She tapped Armin on the shoulder softly and he whipped his head over to look at her.

"I think there's a restaurant not too far from here. Want to go check it out?"

"W-We can't just leave the c-car here." His teeth chattered as he spoke.

"I'll just call the tow company and the non-emergency police department and tell them that we went to find food."

They waited as Mikasa called up whom she said she would. The company said that if they got to their car, they would give the two a call. She then turned to Armin who looked like he was about to go unconscious.

"You ok? Ready to go?"

He nodded frantically before opening the door and, closing it not soon after due to the strong gust of wind that made its way into the car. Mikasa laughed softly before getting out of the car, Armin following soon after. They walked for about ten minutes, the snow soaked into their jackets and the wind chilled them to the bone. Finally, an IHOP came into view and they sprinted towards it, eager to get in. As soon as they entered, Mikasa made a dash for the pay phones while Armin got them a table. She quickly dialed Eren's number and held the phone to her ear. Not a moment later, Eren's voice flowed through the phone and into her ears, she sighed deeply.

"Eren! It's Mikasa!"

"Mikasa? Are you guys okay? I just saw the news about the snow storm, it's making its way up here."

"Yeah, we're fine. We're at a local IHOP, waiting for the tow truck. We'll just be a little later than intended. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Yeah, okay, tell Armin I said hi."

They exchanged farewells before Mikasa hung the phone back up and headed to the Ladies' Bathroom. As she entered, she noticed that it was empty. She tugged at her scarf, heading over to the sink and washing her hands. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her body. A hand covered her eyes. She thrashed and tried to cry out but, a handkerchief was stuffed into her mouth. Her world went black after that.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Cliffhanger! Yep, I was right. I made this a lot more complicated than it needed to be xD I'm sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter will be posted on or before New Year's! I will also be updating my other story, _Fairy Tales Don't Exist_ soon!**

**~Wings of Insanity**


End file.
